Friendship Love
by BillyTheMolehog
Summary: It is a few weeks after the herd moves to the island, there are a lot more animals at their new home. Will they all make new friends? Will some find True Love? Will some animals hearts get broken? Find out in this Ice Age 5 Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Its a few weeks after the herd moved to their new home, will they make new friends? Will they meet their True Love? Will there be some broken hearts? This story is mainly about Peaches and Louis.**

* * *

><p>Peaches and Louis are having a good time exploring and learning more about their home.<p>

"Hey peaches, what do you feel like doing today"? Louis asked.

"I don't know, hhmmm, lets go to the river for a swim, does that sound good"?

"Yea sure, lets go, ill race you". Louis said excited that he got to hang out with peaches

"Ok" peaches said."3.2...

"GO!" Louis screamed and dug through the ground as fast as he could.

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING!" peaches yelled playfully

Peaches gripped a tree with her tail and started swinging through the get to the river, and they tied, both really happy and tired at the same time.

"Louis you cheater" peaches said while breathing heavily and laughing

so with that, peaches grabbed Louis(Gently, and friendly) and set him on his back in the water for him to float.

"why did i agree to do this, you know i cant swim peaches" Louis sad in a nervous way.

"Oh Louis, your doing fine, your floating, and that's good.

Louis was so relaxed, that he didn't realize he was floating down the river, neither did realized it about 20 minutes later, and freaked out.

"Oh no" Louis thought in a scared way

"Were am i?" He said nervously.

Out of no-were, something landed on him.

"Ow" he heard from someone else.

"Can you please let me up" Louis said painfully.

"Oh, im so sorry" said the stranger. "Are you ok?" Asked the stranger.

"I think so" Louis said in a sort of painful looked up, and he saw a female Molehog, she looked similar to Louis, but more pinkish fur.

"Good, my name is Lorena" She said softly.

"M-m-m-my name is l-Louis." Louis said Nervously.

"Nice to meet you Louis" Lorene said in a happy tone." are you sure you are ok?"

"Yea, a little" Louis said.

"Ok, im sorry, though, i don't know why, but i just felt like climbing a tree, and i slipped on a branch, and landed on know, if you weren't there, i would probably be hurt right now."Lorena said thankfully."Well i-im glad your not"Louis said nervously.

"OH SHOOT, i forgo about peaches, sorry Lorena , i have to go find my friend, Bye."

"Oh wait, before you go, you see that Berry bush over there, that's my burrow, i hope to talk to you again,bye."Lorena said in a happy way

But before Lorena left,she turned around and hugged Louis in a friendly way.

"B-bye!"Louis yelled as Lorena ran to her Lorena went in her burrow, she turned around, and smiled to Louis, with a "I hope to see you again" Face.

Louis almost got carried away, then again, he remembered that he has to find Louis went underground and scurried over to were they were he got there, he found peaches sitting there, wondering were he has been.

"LOUIS,THERE YOU ARE!"Peaches said wrapped her trunk around Louis(Friendly, sort of gentle)and she hugged him.

"I thought you drowned, or just left me"Peaches said sort of sadly, but still happy her friend is there.

"W-Well, what do you wanna do now?"Louis asked, still thinking about Lorena.

"I think i should head home, it's getting a little late"Peaches said in a sort of tired way.

"Ok, i agree, i'll walk you h-home."Louis said nervously, and wondered why he said it nervously.

After about 20 minutes of walking, they finally reached her home(Peaches).Manny was pacing back and forth, wondering were she is.

"Hi daddy"Peaches said in a tired way.

"Were have you been peaches, it's late, and what are you doing here wiener?"Manny asked in a "i wanna know" face.

"W-well sir, i-i-I just wanted t-to walk peaches home."Louis said in a very shy way

"I was just messing with you kid"Manny said in a nice tone, and rubbed Louis' head and Louis were shocked, they just looked at each other and looked back at Manny."It's ok you two, peaches,you do realize you don't have to be back for 45 minutes, why did you com e home early?"Manny asked in a confused way."Were you tired?" he asked again.

"What,no, i just thought it was getting late, and i was so tired."Peaches said in a tired way, and also glad he wasn't mad at her, yet also confused that hes not being sarcastic to Louis, was he happy that he walked me home?Peaches thought,Or was he just going to scold him later on,who knows.

"uh, s-sir you are not mad at me?"Louis asked happily, but still nervous,wondering if Manny is about to scold him, but Louis really thought manny was telling the truth, maybe Manny was actually happy.

"Of course not wiener, im starting to actually trust you a little around peaches."Manny said with a smile on his face.

"W-well thank you sir."Louis said happy and blushing a was glad that he and Peaches were not in trouble.

"Well im tired daddy, im going to go to sleep, bye said in a tired , and happy way.

"Bye peaches, and don't forget, my birthday is in 5 days."Louis said as he walked home.

"Hey peaches"Manny said,"Before you sleep,you know how Louis said his birthday is coming up, well me and Ellie thought of something nice to get him, and... Manny paused for a minute with a smile on his you promise not to tell him?"Manny asked.

"I promise daddy, now come on, tell me."Peaches said happily.

"so me and your mother thought of the greatest gift for him, that both you and Louis should like,Peaches,w-w-im so nervous and glad to say this." Manny said again.:we are going to adopt him on his birthday."Manny said, and covering his ears ready for peaches to scream.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY DADDY?!"Peaches screamed out.

"That's right"Ellie came out of no-were saying the same thing."We are going to adopt him since he's so lonely, and do you think that he will accept this gift peaches?"Ellie asked in a happy way.

"Mom,dad, are you two serious?! We are literally going to be related?!"Peaches asked a little more quietly.

"Yep"Manny and Ellie said in a happy way, glad that peaches is happy.

"Well peaches, i think you should get some sleep,so you can spend time with your friends tomorrow, good night."Ellie said happily.

"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad."Peaches said so couldn't believe that Louis was going to be her brother, she already couldn't wait untill Louis' was so happy that she didn't realize that she was tired."goodnight Brother."She whispered thinking about Louis.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think so far,i know it wasn't so good, this is my very 1st chapter,on my very 1st book, and im so my fav characters are 2. Peaches . I can't wait to continue this story, and i can't wait till they adopt Louis, and my character will be another molehog they will meet in either ch.2 or ch.3, idk yet, but i will look just like name will be Billy, and my character will have a girlfriend named Amy, which in real life my girlfriends name is amy, and i wanted to make her happy and make this story be one of are anniversary gifts, and she will look just like louis, but with pinker fur, almost like , i hope you guys liked this chapterstory so far, and plz don't forget o rate. BYE for now**


	2. Billy and Jamie

**Here we go chapter 2, i decided this will be the chapter were they go to the same river and meet a lot of other people, and especially Billy and Jamie, will Billy and Jamie be enemies or friends, find out in chapter 2. :)**

* * *

><p>"Morning daddy "Peaches said as she woke up smelt something really good."WATERMELON"she screamed really happy to eat hasn't had watermelon ever since the continents broke 10 minutes of eating watermelon(Very Slowly)Peaches decided to go hang out with Louis."Hey mom,dad, can i go hang out with Louis?"She asked really hoping to go with her soon to be Brother."I promise i wont tell him, because i want it to be a surprise for im too, i promise."<p>

"Of course you can you two have fun."Manny and Ellie said in a great mood happy that peaches is happy about the gift.

"Ok, thank mom and dad, bye!"She yelled as she bolted out the cave entrance really happy to hang out withe her soon-to-be brother."wow, she thought, is this just a dream?Or am i actually going to be related to Louis, oh peach, quit thinking about it, or else you may blat it out."She said in a uh oh"way."Louis, you ready to go to the river? "she asked happily, Excited to hang out with her best friend/brother."Hello?Louis?Are you in there?

"Hi peaches." a random voice came out of no-were.

"WHOA!" she yelled quietly."Were did you come f... never mind that, who's that? She asked looking at another molehog standing right by Louis smiling, and happy to hang out with Louis.

"Peaches, i want you to meet my friend Lorena, i met her the day i floated away at the river."

"Hello Lorena, Im Peaches."

"Nice to meet you Peaches, Im Lorena, and you have a very sweet name. "Lorena said holding her paw out for a handshake and with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you too. "Peaches said as she smiled back and shacked Lorena's' hand respectively. "So Louis, what do you want to do today?Do you want to go to the river again, it's kind of hot today, and i was sweating a bit as i was coming over here."

"Uh, sure, i was sweating a little also, are you ok with going there Lorena? "Louis asked Lorena with a smile.

"Of course i will, lets go."Lorena said happily. As they walked off to the falls happily, Peaches kept on looking over at Louis, so excited to hang out with him, and Lorena, and also kept wondering what Louis will think when they are related, will he be happy,sad,or mad?"Im pretty sure he will be very happy to be related to his best friend."peaches thought in a happy-excited neared the river in about 15 minutes, but they heard yelling, and they walked over to see what it was, they noticed that there were other animals there too; Including Molehogs,Mammoths,AntEaters and many other animals.

"Well..."Louis said a little shocked."Looks like we may make new friends, or maybe new enemies."

"I agree, but lets hope friends."Peaches said happily and nervous.

"Yea, it would be better for friends, i think you two are my only friends, not because people hate me, i just never hang out with people, im a little shy."Lorena said in a shy way, but happy to have friends.

"Well, what are we waiting for guys, lets go!"Peaches said they walked, Peaches noticed some of her friends."Hey guys, you two go on, im going to go hangout with friends, bye you two."

"Ok, see ya peaches."Louis called back.

"Bye peaches."Lorena yelled back as the two molehogs walked towards the river, some of the male molehogs were staring at and Louis could hear them whispering about asking Lorena out, because they thought she was one other male molehog that wasn't even near the others walked over to Louis and Lorena, Lorena instantly said"NO I DON'T WANT TO DATE YOU!"

"W-what, no, you are to good for me, and it already Looks like you have a boyfriend."The strange Male molehog soon as he said that, they both stepped away from each other Blushing.

"No, we aren't dating, we are just friends."Louis said nervously.

"Oh, ok, oh, i'm sorry, forgot my manners,Hello, my name is Billy."the other Molehog said nicely,"And my girlfriend should be around here somewhere,hold on. AMY!"Billy yelled.

"Yes Billy?"Another voice came from behind Louis and Lorena.

"I want you to meet these two,, this is..."Billy paused for a minute, he didn't even know their names.

"I'm Louis."Louis said quickly."And this is Lorena, Nice to meet you, Amy, is it?"

"Yes,i see you already met my boyfriend Billy, and uh, welcome to this river."Amy said nervously, not knowing really what to say.

"Yea, again, welcome to the river Louis and Lorena."Billy said nicely."Why aren't you two dating, i think you two would be a really cute couple."

"True."Amy said agreeing.

"Well,you see, i barely know him, i just met him yesterday."Lorena said, blushing a little."We only met because of a tree."She said in a laughing way.

"How did a tree help you two meet?"Billy said really confused.

"She fell out of it, and on me."Louis said nervously.

"Oh, okay."Amy said still a little confused.

"What do you two want to do?"Billy asked in boredom."I'm just really bored

"Hi guys" Another voice came fro a distance. It was peaches coming back from hanging out with her friends. As she approached the two Molehogs, she noticed two more.

"Hi peaches." Louis said happily to see her again. "This is Billy and Jamie."

"H-hi. "Billy said really scared of the large female mammoth. He was so scared, he thought he would run away, but he tried so hard not to.

"Hi there. "Jamie said happily, and shook her trunk. "Nice to meat you, my name is Jamie."

"Nice to meet you too, mine is Peaches." Peaches greeted the small female molehog, then looked over at Billy, and reached out her trunk for a handshake. Billy just stared at her trunk for a second, really scared, but he reached out his paw, and shook her trunk, glad she didn't break his hand.

"N-nice to meet you, I'm Billy" Billy said nervously.

"Now that we all know each other, what do you all want to do?" Jamie asked everybody. "Me and Billy were really bored, and need something to do before we go home..."But right as she said that, she remembered she had to go home 10 minutes ago. "OH SHOOT! Sorry everyone, I have to go home, bye." Jamie said as she scurried away.

"I... have to go too, see you all tomorrow." Billy said and scurried away as well.

"Well. "Peaches said. "You two want to head home? I'm pretty sleepy, its been a long day."

"ok, bye Louis! Bye Peaches!" Lorena said as she quickly ran home.

"Well see you tomorrow Louis, and I know it's not your birthday yet, but happy birthday. "Peaches said to Louis happily.

"Thanks." Louis smiled and said, excited that his birthday is coming up, and he really cant wait. "Bye Louis said to peaches and scurried home. "Peaches as well walked home, still excited to have a Brother which is her Best Friend.

* * *

><p>Billy's POV<p>

**Billy just walked into his burrow, you are about to see why Billy is afraid of everyone.**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"Billy yelled as he came down to his burrow. Billy's dad came from the kitchen, he sounded angry.

"BILLY!" His dad yelled angrily. "You were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago, why are you late?!

"D-dad, I was just talking to friends, and it took me a little while to get here, it's not a big deal." Billy said trying to calm his dad down, which didn't seem to really work, it just made him matter. As Billy walked to his room, he hear footsteps running toward him, he turned around, and the next thing he knew, he was punched to the Billy could do is lay there, he knew that if he got back up without his dad's say so, he would get punched again. Billy felt so much pain go through his left shoulder.

"ILL SHOW YOU A BIG DEAL!" Billy's dad screamed very loud and punched Billy in the face. He was completely out cold, he woke up about an hour later in his room, with his mom holding ice helping his eye and shoulder, she didn't really care about him either, but she still helped him.

"M-Mom, what happened? Billy asked painfully, and confused.

"Hush." His mom said a little angrily.

"MOM, what happened?, I want to know." He sort of raised his voice. At that split-second, she slapped him in the face, exactly were his dad punched him. He screamed in pain very loudly.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, IF YOU DONT, I'LL LEAVE YOU LIKE THIS. "She screamed. Billy tried not to cry, but his eyes welded up with tears. At that moment, Billy's dad walked in.

"Quit crying, or I'll give you a reason to cry!" Billy's dad said, then walked off. Billy thought in his mind, why do my parents hate me? Why do they abuse me? He thought sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is chapter 2, I don't know if yall think its short, but I sorta think its short, the reason this is late, is cause I was sort of sick lately, but i'm felling better now, now you know why Billy is so shy and scared, he is Child Abused, hope u like the chapter, and plz don't cry, I will be really upset if you do, and ill get right to working on chapter 3. P.S Louis' Birthday cake, happy Birthday Louis, hope you will like your new Family.<strong>


	3. The Music Game

**So in this Chapter Billy wakes up the next morning from being knocked out, he started playing his drums, little did he know, he was being listened to, And Louis plays his guitar later on.**

Billy woke up the next morning, his shoulder was feeling away better, but his eye was still in pain. He stood up, and walked around the house, he noticed his parents were gone, so he decided to eat breakfast. About five minutes later, he went to his room, and saw his drum set and thought for a few seconds. He then decided to play. His drum set was made out of small tree stumps, Rocks, and twigs. He grabbed his drumsticks (twigs), and started playing his favorite song called Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace.

"I can't escape this hell  
>So many times I've tried<br>But I'm still caged inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal!<br>This animal, this animal

I can't escape myself  
>So many times I've lied<br>But there's still rage inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<p>

Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<p>

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
>I can't control myself<br>Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
>I can't escape this hell<p>

This animal, this animal  
>This animal, this animal<br>This animal, this animal  
>This animal<p>

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<p>

Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal!<br>This animal I have become"

At the moment he finished playing, he heard a voice outside saying "That was pretty good." He jumped a little bit when he heard it, but he got up, and walked outside to see Jamie standing in front of Louis and Peaches behind her. They were all smiling, they thought he did good.

"O-h hi. "He said nervously, really blushing."y-you guys didn't hear me playing did you? How long were you guys standing there?"He asked nervously.

"We were standing hear since you started, and we heard a lot. "Louis said really amazed of how good he is at drums.

"Yea, where did you learn to play that good?" Peaches asked.

"You really should show everyone how good you play, I'm pretty sure everyone will like it." Jamie said

"w-well thank you all, but you know how shy I am, I couldn't even if I wanted to. "Billy explained.

"What happened to your eye? "Louis asked looking at him.

"My dad." Billy said as he fought back tears from memories." He punched me twice, and my mom slapped me."

"Ouch." Peaches said. "That had to hurt, why would they do that? You are there only son, right?" Peaches asked, a little worried about him. Billy just sat there for a few seconds, thinking about the memories, and thinking about what peaches just asked, he didn't want to answer, but he did anyway.

"My parents..." Billy began. "I don't know why they hurt me a lot, I've never done anything wrong, but they just hurt me a lot." Billy fought so many tears as he told them everything.

"Well, what do you guys want to do." Peaches said as she noticed Billy doesn't want to talk about it, so she tried to change the story. They all looked at each other, thinking of what they should do, they don't want to go to the falls again.

"Oh, I know!" Lorena spoke up, everyone sort of jumped cause she shouted it."Lets play a game called The Music Game. What you have to do is we all take turns singing songs that we like. Me and my family use to play that game a lot. "Lorena said. They all agreed to play it, but were a little nervous to sing in front of each other.

"Oh boy." Billy thought. "ok, let me go get my drums, and we will meat near the ocean. They all agreed to that.

"I will go get my guitar." Louis said as Billy walked in his house, but then paused, they all faced Louis.

"You know how to play guitar?" Jamie asked. They all thought the same exact thing, but just carried on. Peaches, Lorena, and Jamie all walked to the beach as Louis and Billy got there instruments. About 15 minutes after Peaches, Lorena and Jamie got to the beach, Louis and Billy arrived at the beach with there instruments. As the three girls watched them come, they were just smiling watching the two walk over with a Heavy drum set, and a guitar. When the two boys finally got comfortable, Lorena spoke up.

"I will sing first. Lorena said. I am going to sing my favorite song called Call me maybe.

"I threw a wish in the well,  
>Don't ask me, I'll never tell<br>I looked to you as it fell,  
>And now you're in my way<p>

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
>Pennies and dimes for a kiss<br>I wasn't looking for this,  
>But now you're in my way<p>

Your stare was holdin',  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<br>Hot night, wind was blowin'  
>Where do you think you're going, baby?<p>

Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe!<p>

It's hard to look right  
>At you baby,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe!<p>

Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe!<p>

And all the other boys,  
>Try to chase me,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe!<p>

You took your time with the call,  
>I took no time with the fall<br>You gave me nothing at all,  
>But still, you're in my way<p>

I beg, and borrow and steal  
>Have foresight and it's real<br>I didn't know I would feel it,  
>But it's in my way<p>

Your stare was holdin',  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<br>Hot night, wind was blowin'  
>Where you think you're going, baby?<p>

Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe!<p>

It's hard to look right  
>At you baby,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe!<p>

Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe!<p>

And all the other boys,  
>Try to chase me,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe!<p>

Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>I missed you so bad  
>I missed you so, so bad<p>

Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>And you should know that  
>I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)<p>

It's hard to look right  
>At you baby,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe!<p>

Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe!<p>

And all the other boys,  
>Try to chase me,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe!<p>

Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>I missed you so bad  
>I missed you so, so bad<p>

Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>And you should know that

So call me, maybe!"

"Wow." Peaches said, that was amazing, you sing really good." Everyone else agreed to what peaches said.

"Now, Peaches its your turn. Lorena said as she faced peaches with a smile. Peaches blushed, but she stood up.

"ok, here goes." Peaches said. "I am going to sing Burn, which is one of my most favorite songs."

"We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing  
>'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something<br>They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
>Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race<p>

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
>Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world<br>We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
>'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire<br>Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<br>Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<p>

We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now  
>And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out<br>Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up  
>And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping<p>

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
>Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world<br>We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
>'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire<br>Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<br>Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<p>

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
>Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world<p>

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)  
>Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)<p>

We can light it up, up, up  
>So they can't put it out, out, out<br>We can light it up, up, up  
>So they can't put it out, out, out<br>We can light it up, up, up  
>So they can't put it out, out, out<br>We can light it up, up, up  
>So they can't put it out, out, out<p>

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
>Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world<br>We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
>'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire<br>Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<br>Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<p>

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
>Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world<br>We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
>'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire<br>Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn"

Peaches just blushed, and stood there for a few Billy spoke up.

"Peaches, that was really good." Billy said. Peaches blushed even more, but she was happy that they liked it.

"Thanks, I thought it sounded bad, but thanks a lot." Peaches said happily.

"Peaches it sounded anything but bad." Louis said.

"Ok Louis, your turn." Peaches said o Louis and giggled as she went back and sat down.

"ha ha." Louis said dramatically. " ok I am going to sing wake me up, my only favorite song. Louis then grabbed his guitar and started playing.

"Feeling my way through the darkness  
>Guided by a beating heart<br>I can't tell where the journey will end  
>But I know where to start<p>

They tell me I'm too young to understand  
>They say I'm caught up in a dream<br>Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
>Well that's fine by me<p>

_[2x]_  
>So wake me up when it's all over<br>When I'm wiser and I'm older  
>All this time I was finding myself<br>And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world  
>But I only have two hands<br>Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
>But I don't have any plans<p>

Wish that I could stay forever this young  
>Not afraid to close my eyes<br>Life's a game made for everyone  
>And love is the prize<p>

_[2x]_  
>So wake me up when it's all over<br>When I'm wiser and I'm older  
>All this time I was finding myself<br>And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost  
>I didn't know I was lost<br>I didn't know I was lost  
>I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)"<p>

"That was awesome, now you are an expert at guitar."Jamie said. everyone looked at Louis and smiled, they all think he ids a great player."Ok I think Jamie should go next. Jamie Rolled her eyes but smiled, and nodded, she stood up.

"Oh thank goodness." Billy said, and giggled, everyone else chuckled a little as well.

"I am going to sing Disturbia, a creepy, yet my favorite song." She then took a deep breath.

"You got this Jamie." Billy said and grinned.

"Thanks Billy." Jamie replied to Billy with a smile.

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<br>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<p>

What's wrong with me?  
>Why do I feel like this?<br>I'm going crazy now

No more gas in the rig  
>Can't even get it started<br>Nothing heard, nothing said  
>Can't even speak about it<br>Out my life, out my head  
>Don't wanna think about it<br>Feels like I'm going insane  
>Yeah<p>

It's a thief in the night  
>To come and grab you<br>It can creep up inside you  
>And consume you<br>A disease of the mind  
>It can control you<br>It's too close for comfort

Throw on your brake lights  
>We're in the city of wonder<br>Ain't gonna play nice  
>Watch out, you might just go under<br>Better think twice  
>Your train of thought will be altered<br>So if you must falter be wise

Your mind is in disturbia  
>It's like the darkness is the light<br>Disturbia  
>Am I scaring you tonight?<br>Disturbia  
>Ain't used to what you like<br>Disturbia  
>Disturbia<p>

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<br>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<p>

Faded pictures on the wall  
>It's like they talkin' to me<br>Disconnecting all the calls  
>Your phone don't even ring<br>I gotta get out  
>Or figure this shit out<br>It's too close for comfort, oh.

It's a thief in the night  
>To come and grab you<br>It can creep up inside you  
>And consume you<br>A disease of the mind  
>It can control you<br>I feel like a monster

Throw on your brake lights  
>We're in the city of wonder (City of lights)<br>Ain't gonna play nice (oh)  
>Watch out, you might just go under<br>Better think twice (think twice)  
>Your train of thought will be altered<br>So if you must falter be wise (be wise)

Your mind is in disturbia  
>It's like the darkness is the light<br>Disturbia  
>Am I scaring you tonight?<br>Disturbia  
>Ain't used to what you like (what you like)<br>Disturbia  
>Disturbia<p>

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<br>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<p>

Release me from this curse I'm in  
>Trying to maintain<br>But I'm struggling  
>If you can't go, go, go<br>I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh

Throw on your brake lights  
>We're in the city of wonder<br>Ain't gonna play nice  
>Watch out, you might just go under<br>Better think twice (better think twice)  
>Your train of thought will be altered<br>So if you must falter be wise (if you must falter be wise)

Your mind is in disturbia  
>It's like the darkness is the light<br>Disturbia  
>Am I scaring you tonight?<br>Disturbia  
>Ain't used to what you like (disturbia)<br>Disturbia  
>Disturbia<p>

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<br>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum"<p>

"ok, i'm done." Jamie quickly said as she finished, and ran over and sat down. Everyone said that was creepy but amazing. "thanks, now it's your turn Billy." Jamie said, and smirked.

"Oh boy." Billy said and sat on a rock, and got his sticks." I am going to sing Monster, another one of my favorite songs, my second favorite." He smiled, and took a very deep breath.

"The secret side of me  
>I never let you see<br>I keep it caged  
>But I can't control it<br>So stay away from me  
>The beast is ugly<br>I feel the rage  
>And I just can't hold it<p>

It's scratching on the walls  
>In the closet, in the halls<br>It comes awake  
>And I can't control it<br>Hiding under the bed  
>In my body, in my head<br>Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
>Make it end!<p>

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I hate what I've become<br>The nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<p>

My secret side I keep  
>Hid under lock and key<br>I keep it caged  
>But I can't control it<br>Cause if I let him out  
>He'll tear me up<br>And break me down  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this?<br>Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I hate what I've become<br>The nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
>It's teeth are razor sharp<br>There's no escape for me  
>It wants my soul,<br>It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream  
>Maybe it's just a dream<br>Or maybe it's inside of me  
>Stop this monster!<p>

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I hate what I've become<br>The nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I'm gonna lose control<br>Here's something radical  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I, I feel like a monster _[4x]_ "

"Oh boy, i'm done." Billy said. Everyone's jaw was dropped through the whole song.

"Same for Jamie, your song was scary,creepy, and really amazing." Peaches commented, and they all then smiled.

"T Thanks peaches. Billy said. It was time for them all to go home by the time they were all done.

"Well I'm going home guys, I have to go to sleep." Lorena said.

"OH! wait!" Billy shouted, and scared everyone. "Louis, do you know the song called I walk alone?" Billy asked. "It is my most favorite song.

"Yea, why?" Louis said, and smiled.

"Do you know how to play it on guitar?" Billy asked quickly.

"Yea, do you want to play it with me? Is that what you are asking?" Louis asked, and grinned.

" yes, lets play it." Billy said. as they got ready, Jamie, Peaches, and Lorena all got settled down and comfortable to here a duet.

"A duet, YAY!" Lorena said happily. They all smiled.

"I walk a lonely road  
>The only one that I have ever known<br>Don't know where it goes  
>But it's home to me and I walk alone<p>

I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<br>Where the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one and I walk alone<p>

I walk alone  
>I walk alone<br>I walk alone  
>I walk a...<p>

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'Til then I walk alone<p>

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
>Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah<p>

I'm walking down the line  
>That divides me somewhere in my mind<br>On the border line  
>Of the edge and where I walk alone<p>

Read between the lines  
>Of what's fucked up and everything's alright<br>Check my vital signs  
>To know I'm still alive and I walk alone<p>

I walk alone  
>I walk alone<br>I walk alone  
>I walk a...<p>

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'Til then I walk alone<p>

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
>Ah-ah, ah-ah<p>

I walk alone  
>I walk a...<p>

I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<br>Where the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one and I walk a...<p>

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'Til then I walk alone... "<p>

When the two Boys finished, the three girls were so shocked, and excited.

"I-I'm speechless." Lorena said really amazed.

"That was just plain amazing." Jamie said.

"I don't even know what to say for that, it was just awesome." Peaches said really amazed.

"Thanks" Louis and Billy said, happy that they did really good, and glad the three girls liked there music.

"Well I have to go now." Lorena said. "See yawl tomorrow." She said as she ran off home. When she left, everyone else just walked home, tired, and glad they got to sing and play in front of each other, they were all having a great time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so really quick everyone, I know the grammar may still be bad, I'm sorry, I m still young and in school. And I know this chapter mainly had music in it, but I was running out of ideas, If yo<strong>**u have any ideas, please post it as a review, and maybe your idea(s) will be in one of the chapters, and if you can, please check out my YouTube.**

_** user/kiro6406/feed**_

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will get to work on chapter 4 when ever I can, and happy new year even though it already passed.**


End file.
